


Like a Light Switch, Off and On Again, Just Like That

by sksdwrld



Series: Rock the Cradle [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Makeup, spat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoever said that love was easy, that love was kind...never had a love like they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Light Switch, Off and On Again, Just Like That

The sound of Matt's ringtone startled him awake. He fumbled for it and he peered at the time before receiving the call. Quarter to twelve. When the he'll had he gotten so damn old that he was asleep before midnight?

Back when he'd started up a life of domesticity with Eddie, that's when. No matter how hard they'd tried, Marshall just wouldn't adhere to a schedule of staying up late and sleeping in, so they'd both given up for the most part, choosing sleep over constantly feeling hungover, even when they hadn't had anything to drink. 

And speaking of Eddie...Matt hit the send button and brought the phone to his ear. "What, Bess?" 

"Matt," she began in an exasperated tone. "Where the hell are you?" 

"Oh, don't fucking start with me," he snarled and struggled to sit up. "You tossed me out -of my own place, I might add. I'm in a goddamn hotel." 

"Alone?" 

"Christ...yes. I can't even believe that you would-" 

She interrupted him. "Are you drinking?" 

"I was bloody well sleeping, woman! What do you want?" He heard her soft intake of breath but before she could respond, there was a shriek and a wail. "That Marshall? What's he still doing up?" 

"He won't go to bed. He wants you to sing to him." 

"It's three sodding hours past his bedtime..." Matt said, mostly in wonder. 

"Don't you think I fucking know that?" Eddie snapped. "I've tried everything but he's stubborn as a mule. Stubborn and overtired and grating on my last goddamn nerve. He wants his Daddy..." 

"So call Elliot..." Matt said bitterly. He knew that was the wrong thing to say, but they were in the middle of a stupid, stupid row and he wanted her to hurt the way he was hurting. He'd spent that last three months on tour, wishing like hell he was home with Eddie and Marshall and he'd been back less than a week and they were at each other's throats again because of asinine rumors and insecurity. Well, he didn't need that shit; not in his own home and not from the person who he'd given his heart to. 

"You fucking...fuck!" Eddie spluttered. Matt heard a loud thunk that was probably her slapping her hand against the wall. "You absolute asshole! Marshall loves you, you fucking wanker!" 

Matt couldn't help the smile that twitched at his lips. It was utterly endearing when Eddie slung the insults of his motherland around. But what she said next erased any sense of humor he might have had. 

"You're the only father he's ever known. You are his Daddy, and don't you dare take it out on him because you're pissed off at me..." she trailed off and there was mumbling in the background. "What's that? Oh, Marshmallow...no, baby, no, Daddy's not mad at you...no..." 

There was ample static and rustling and then Matt's ears were assaulted with the snuffling snorts of a hysterical toddler trying to calm himself. "Dah-dee?" 

Matt winced and rubbed his face. Eddie was right, of course, it wasn't fair to punish Marshall for his mother's crimes. "Hey, Meatball..." 

"Daddy, you come home?" 

"In the morning, Pal..." Matt had to hold the phone away from his ear as Marshall dissolved into high pitched hysterics again and he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Eddie was quick to return to the line. "What the fuck did you say to him?" 

"I said I'd be back in the morning!" Matt replied defensively. "Jesus Christ, what do you want me to do here?" 

"Come home! Come home and sing to him or read him a story and put him to bed because I can't do it, I can't fucking do this shit by myself..." 

Matt ran a hand through his hair and sighed in exasperation. He threw off the blankets and pushed himself up to pace. "Well what the bloody fuck do you do while I'm on tour? You manage then, don't you? Is this just for my benefit?" 

"Oh yes, Matt, I got Marshall all riled up and kept him up past his bedtime just to torture you. Are you insane? It's different when you're on tour, he knows you're gone for one and for two, you Skype. Right now, he knows you're home and he wants to be with you, can you even imagine? Please, for the love of all that's holy, can you just...can you just come over and put him down? Because..." Eddie's voice was starting to break and Matt knew that she had reached her limit. "Because I've had enough, Sugar, please...please help me." 

Matt hung his head, pulled on his jeans, and sat back on the bed, stuffing his feet into his shoes. He'd only ever wanted to help Eddie, and God help him, he couldn't say no to her. "Bess...Bess...don't cry, I'm coming, okay?" 

She sniffled and made a soft sound that Matt supposed was agreement and then he heard her swallow. "Marshmallow, Daddy's coming home now, okay? You can stop crying now, baby, that's right, Daddy wants to see you smiling when he gets here...can you put on a big smile for Daddy?" She lowered her voice and said into the phone, "Come quick, Matt..." 

"Soon as I can, Darlin'..." 

It was less than twenty minutes from the hotel to his house, and when Matt got there, it was in utter disarray. Nearly all of the lights were on and toys and books were strung from one end to the other. He carefully stepped over them, shutting lights off as he went and when he reached Marshall's room, all was quiet. The two of them were curled together in the twin bed with the stuffed guitar that Matt had sent when Marshall was first born snuggled between them. 

Marshall's face was still puffy and red from crying, but he had the slack-jawed look of deep sleep so Matt turned off the bedside lamp before slipping his hands beneath Eddie and lifting her. With a sharp intake of breath, she woke and her hands came up, pushing at his chest. 

"Shhh..." Matt warned softly and pressed his lips to her forehead. He ducked out of the room and down the hall to their bedroom. Cradling her against him, Matt pulled back the sheets and then laid her down, preparing to tuck her in before leaving. 

Eddie's fingers smoothed over his bicep before curling into the fabric of his shirt, which she tugged gently. "Stay..." When Matt hesitated, she pulled at him again. "Matt, please stay. I'm sorry...I want you to stay. I need you here..." 

"You don't need me..." Matt murmured. That much was true. She was strong, always had been, and as much as he tried to do for them, he could never shake the feeling that he was making things more complicated for all three of them just by hanging around. 

"Yes, I do," Eddie said. Her hand strayed away from Matt's shirt sleeve and slid down his chest before tucking into the front of his jeans. "Come to bed..."

And just like that, things were supposed to be forgiven and forgotten. He was guilty of doing it in the past too though. Maybe later they'd talk things through or maybe they wouldn't, but right now there was solace to be had in the silence of shared kisses and the tangle of arms and legs. Matt let her drag him down beside her and tried to let his actions convey what words never could.


End file.
